The Kit with Double Eyes
by PrincessLunar
Summary: Lunarkit was mistreated and bullied since birth, for her discolored eyes. But, Starclan has a great Destiny in store for her, She will become the greatest leader of Shadowclan in history, but it comes with a price... Will she survive, or perish under the crumbling darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Shadowclan Allegiances

Leader: Leafstar, small golden and black tabby she-cat.

Deputy: Lionheart, a huge golden long-furred tom.

Medicine Cat: Spiritmoon, a tiny, white she-cat with blue eyes.

-Warriors-

Gingersong: Large, brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waterwave: A long furred silver she-cat.

Tigersoot: Huge, black tom with silver eyes.

Darkheart; Small, white and silver she-cat.

Snowwhite: Pure white she-cat

Snakeheart: Huge, black tom, Father to Lunarkit and Sootkit. Mate to Thistlefur

Ivyvine: Small, newly named warrior with white and tabby markings.

Vainityeye: Pure black she-cat with one splash of white on her eyes. Mentor to Owlpaw

~ Apprentices~

Owlpaw: Sulky brown tom, with spiked ears.

~ Queens~

Thistefur: Short black haired she-cat, mother to Lunarkit and Sootkit

Deerspot: Small, brown and white she-cat, mother to Wildkit and Bluekit

~ Elders ~

Tallpoppy: Lovely, tall white she-cat

No-eye: Oldest she-cat in Shadowclan, blind.

''What in Starclan is that _creature?'' _I hear my mother's angry growl as she cast one look at me.

I'm Lunarkit, I'm a she-kit, with black fur and silver fawn spots, but, my eyes were _different _colors, one violet, and one red. I was born into Shadowclan, into a queen named Thistlefur, and a tom named Snakeheart.

Leafstar, our leader, had sympathy for me, because I'm bullied by my siblings, parents, other kits, apprentices. Even _warriors. _Sometimes, I wish my mother could just murder me so I could join the ranks of Starclan.

I yawned, opening my eyes; it was cold, and very damp. I was excluded from sleeping in my mother's warm fur to sleep on the thick brambles, I spotted Deerspot, a brown and white queen, creaking one eye open and smiling weakly at me. Her kits, Bluekit and Wildkit, were the only kits friendly to me. ''Come here, Lunarkit.'' I heard her murmur. I nearly gasped, why would another queen take a kit from her mother?

''Thank you, Deerspot.'' I murmur curling up in her warm, milk-scented fur; Deerspot was like a real mother to me, her eyes shining with something I'm not usually familiar with. _Love. _When she watched me play with her kits, laughter shone in her eyes, when my mother's eyes were filled with hatred. I stretched my tiny mouth into a huge, soundless yawn as my eyes fluttered asleep. _My eyes_, one, the color of a beautiful lavender flower, the other, like a flow of blood.

I was being prodded away with a small nose, I turned over and yawned. ''Come on, Lunarkit, Get up sleepy kit!'' I heard Bluekit giggling beside her brother, Wildkit. I smiled, standing up, puffing out my black fur. ''Roar!'' I mewled, giggling.

Thistlefur stood up, growling. ''Be Quiet!'' She snapped, ''Get out of my sight!'' She snarled. Flinching, me and my friends backed towards the entrance, after seeing Deerspot's nod of approval, we turned and ran out.

After seeing Deerspot's nod and glare at Thistlefur, we turned and scrambled out, me being to first, to get away from my evil mother. ''Lunarkit!'' Bluekit whispered, pointing a paw at one of the elders, Tallpoppy, who was slipping back inside the den. ''Maybe she has a story.'' She squealed. I nodded, Tallpoppy was actually kind to me, and the kits.

''Sure!'' I mewled, I liked Tallpoppy, she is a friend. And, she knows about No-eye's past, which she never told anyone! It was because they were apprentices together, and she saw what happened!

I stumbled through the fern towards the elder's den, with Bluekit and Wildkit stumbling behind me, ''Tallpoppy? Do you have a story?'' Wildkit mewled.

Tallpoppy purred, sweeping her long plumed tail over to us, pulling us towards her. ''What about the story of No-eye?'' She asked, purring at our wide eyes. ''Yes!''

I got comfortable, staring at Tallpoppy with wide eyes.

''_Back then, when No-eye, still named Mintbreeze, named a sunrise ago, was still having trouble adjusting to a life of a warrior, but her sister, Crystalmoon, had been named with her, making the adjustment easier. They were inseparable, doing everything and anything together, even playing pranks on some of the elder warriors! _

_But, then, Coalfur came in, if his warrior skills were as big as his ego, he would have been the greatest fighter in the clans! Crystalmoon fell for him, but Mintbreeze hatred for him continued to grow, after many arguments, tears, and begging from Crystalmoon, Mintbreeze finally gave Coalfur her blessing to become Crystalmoon's mate. _

_Until, it all came crashing down. It was a cold leaf-bare, and Mintbreeze went out hunting, Starclan was nice to give her a plump rabbit, but she dropped it, hearing moans and whimpers from the frozen undergrowth. Mintbreeze stalked towards her, only to freeze in mid-step at the sight she saw. There lay Coalfur, bloody and limp…dead. _

_It was misfortune, of course, because that was the time Crystalmoon's patrol showed up. ''My mate!'' She cried, crouching next to beloved. Her eyes shown wildly, with no emotion. '' You murdered him!'' She snarled at Mintbreeze, who backed away._

''_No, I didn't! I was just-''_

''_You murdered him! You're not my sister!'' She howled, surging forward, her claws over Mintbreeze's eyes, then, darkness. Her own sister blinded her, Nothing was ever heard of Crystalmoon again…._

''Wow!'' Bluekit meowed in shock, ''So that's how No-eye was blinded!'' Lunarkit mewed in wonderment, staring at Tallpoppy with huge eyes, Tallpoppy smiled and nodded, not disturbed by the little kits eyes. ''Perhaps you should be getting back to the nursery. '' Tallpoppy joked, purring, seeing Deerspot look around frantically. I smiled and purred, at least I'm liked by some cats, right?

I followed Bluekit and Wildkit as Deerspot covered them with licks, yowling not to worry her like that. Then she walked over to me and licked by ruffled fur clean, ' 'I was so worried!'' Deerspot meowed, licking me.

I purred, rubbing myself against her muzzle as she picked us up and trotted towards the nursery, with Thistlefur not even giving me a glance, I curled up with Bluekit and Wildkit, falling into a restless sleep.

No one heard Spiritmoon mutter a Prophecy in her sleep, twitching the slightest bit. No one knew ,that Lunarkit would be the best leader that ever led Shadowclan. For now, Lunarkit was, well. A kit.


	2. Chapter 2

**PrincessLunar does not own warriors, Erin Hunter does!**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be longer!**

I yawned, once again feeling the brambles underneath my soft kitten fur, as I snuggled closer to Wildkit, who curled around me with his small tail on my nose, I fell asleep again, and Lionheart's shone with amusement as he watched the scene, adorable. He beckoned Leafstar over with his tail as the she-cat crouched beside him, her eyes shining with awe and surprise.

The pair stalked away, purring. Rumors were always flying around like hedgehogs about Shadowclan, which we are an evil, kit-hating clan, even though it's not true. We protect our Clanmates, and kits, elders and queens, do we not? We have our code, and ancestors to protect us, don't we? We are not evil, just misunderstood…

I yawed, suddenly aware of my surroundings, thick, ginger fur, wait a second, _fur?_ Wildkit! I blinked stupidly, then realized in what kind of position we are, then hearing the amused purrs of Deerspot. ''I swear to Starclan, that is the cutest thing I ever saw!'' She meowed, her amber eyes shining like stars.

''_What? Cute? That thing has the face of a monster!'' _Thistlefur hissed, bringing Sootkit closer to her, before falling asleep again. I frowned, before burying my head back in Wildkit's fur, my eyes ready to leak tears. Deerspot frowned, glaring at Thistlefur, before nuzzling me and covering us with her plumy tail.

Is this all that I am? A kit, to be burdened by the clan? Has Starclan abandoned me? Leaving me with a terrible mother and father, who never cared for me?

I sighed, the questions swirling through my mind like a leaf-bare snow storm, I closed my eyes, before being engulfed in darkness.

Soon, Leaf-fall arrived, hitting Shadowclan harder than we thought. The winds, blowing in from Windclan's territory, our paws making cackling noises every step we could, our lizards were flying by the time we reached them!

I still thought about that day, when Deerspot found me supposedly cuddling with Wildkit, I stood up, trying to muster up as much dignity as I could, from being in such a cuddling position with a tom, my best friend. Whoa Starclan, This all going too fast. I pricked my ears, sitting down on the brambles, listening to Lionheart yowl patrols, but all I heard was that Vainityeye, Gingersong, Snakeheart and Waterwave were going on a border patrol to Thunderclan.

I star there, listening. I always had sharper senses than any of the other kits, which Deerspot announced proudly that I would be a warrior to be a successor, though I doubt it.

''They brought me closer…To who I really am.'' I whispered, glancing at Bluekit and Wildkit, but eyes soft as the sunlight, even though I am bullied, and I hide my feelings. They and Deerspot made me feel like I'm loved, as if I belong…..

A long moon later, the frost was still thin, as I stood proudly, with Bluekit and Wildkit, now named Bluepaw and Wildpaw, And I am Lunarpaw, Bluepaw got Snowwhite as a mentor, Wildpaw got Snakeheart, And I got…Leafstar. Why would a leader want to train a pitiful kit like me? I'm not special, and I never will be.

Boy. How wrong I was.

The first night as apprentices, I had an odd dream; it was in a huge, lush forest, dense as fog, with a huge black tom talking to me. I faintly recognized him, it was Densefoot, and he was murdered when I was born. He seemed in a trance, and the forest was suddenly covered in oozing blood. He recited these very words.

''_Thistles and snakes, A kit born, with the powers of the stars in her paws, but before there is peace, crystal and blood shall try to succeed, shaking the forest with blood to its roots….''_

After that, still not knowing what the words meant, I woke up, seeing sunlight course through the thick brambles and ferns. I stood up, waking up Bluepaw and Wildpaw, and glaring at Owlpaw. After we even set foot out of the apprentice den, Leafstar padded up to me and beckoned us, ''I am touring you the territory, got it?'' She asked, her head held high.

''Where are our mentors?'' Wildpaw asked, titling his head in a confused manner.

''They are in the medicine cat den, both got belly ache from eating a bad lizard.'' Leafstar mewed, before leading us out of the shrubbery thistles and brambles that was the entrance; I had to blink to adjust my eyesight to the huge surroundings, the tallest pines, and oaks, Blocking out sunlight, as if we were meant to live in darkness.

Leafstar purred lightly, seeing our amazed faces. ''I'll take you along the Riverclan border, make sure to remember the smell.'' She meowed, leading us through the dense forest, with muddy and hardened ground, with brambles hanging from rooted tree. Some might mistake this for Thunderclan territory, but that would be a fatal mistake.

As we reached the Riverclan border, I recoiled at the acidic fishy smell.''Eww!'' I spat, rubbing my nose against a fern to block out the smell, Bluepaw hissed, covering her nose with her paw, while Wildpaw stuck his nose in the muddy dirt. Leafstar purred, rolling her eyes. ''You better get used to it, someday you might meet them in battle.'' She meowed, then, she pointed her tail at two large stones. ''Those are the Lizard-Stones, they separate Riverclan and Shadowclan, also, they are a good hunting place when you are in the mood for lizard.'' She mewed innocently, before purring.

''Hey, Leafstar!'' A ignorant sounding voice came from the other side of the border, Leafstar took in a sharp breath and turned. ''What do you want, Sparkfur?'' She hissed, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit, the huge ginger tom, dotted with yellow splotches, smirked at her and went on in a lay drawl.

''_What do you want?'' _Leafstar snarled, her fur bristling, as she glared at the tom. Her usual warm green eyes turned cold, and the color of frost.

''Nothing, I just want to talk.'' Sparkfur mewed simply, placing one paw over another and he sat down, staring at Leafstar expectantly. ''Who are these young ones?'' He asked, his eyes resting on Bluepaw and Wildpaw, then resting on Me, Sparkfur gave a startled jump and he backed away, ''_Whats wrong with her eyes?'' _He yowled.

Leafstar growled,''Go away!''' She snapped, before leading the three new apprentices away, I sighed sadly, my head hanging. Wildpaw nosed my flank, but I ignored him.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Nice, isn't it? Reviews are always welcome.**

**I have a question for you guys, The first one correct will be able to name the five new kits!**

**What, are the five main cats in the Dark forest?**

**Good luck! Mwhahhaha! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**Chapter Three**

** The Visit**

**Congrants to mossfire16 for winning my comp!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**PrincessLunar does not own Warrior!**

_The marsh was dry, the hot green-leaf sun _was burning my back, even through the marsh's trees blocked the blinding light. I stalked downwind, towards a large, plump, brown and white rabbit. Rabbits were a rare feast for Shadowclan, since ones this size can feed three to four warriors, or around 2 queens and their kits. The leaves where silent under me, making no rustling noises to startle the rabbit, I was as silent as the water's of the moonpool.

Then, I pounced, startling the rabbit, but it could not even run a mouse-length before I ripped m teeth into its neck and bit, snapping the throat. It went limp under me, as a trotted back proudly to the camp. My mentor, Leafstar watching me with a proud glint in her eye, as the rest of the warriors, apart from Russetear and Lionheart, gave me glares of hatred. I set the rabbit on the pitiful fresh-kill pile and backed away, my ears pinned and my tail under me as I backed away.

Wildpaw watched from the shadows of the ferns, his amber eyes wide as he saw Vainityeye stalk towards me, ''Leafstar should have exiled you when she had the chance!'' Vainityeye sneered, smirking. I narrow my eyes at her, before stalking away, towards the apprentice den. Wildpaw glared at Vainityeye, for over moons, he has been trying to figure out his feelings towards me.

''The Cats going to the Gathering are Wildpaw, Bluepaw, Lunarpaw, Russetear, and Lionheart!" Leafstar yowled from the high-branch. I hear my name being called and a grin proudly, seeing Deerspot smile at me.

My First Gathering!

My eyes lit up, much to the disgust of Owlpaw as I trot towards the Fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse, seating myself next to Wildpaw. Wildpaw gave me a friendly lick on the ear as I watched my rabbit like a hawk, then I nearly jumped in surprise as Leafstar picked it up and trotted over to Lionheart and Russetear. I nearly jumped out of my pelt, hey, it not everyday a leader eats her apprentices fresh-kill…is it?

''Lunarpaw…Lunarpaw…'' I see a ginger paw wave in my face as I turned to glare at Wildpaw, annoyed.

''Yes?'' I managed to get out through gritted teeth, as I narrowed my eyes playfully, Wildpaw grinned a waked my head with a sheathed paw. ''Hey?!'' He meowed.

''Sorry, I zoned out.'' I muttered, pinning my black ears against my head. I am a pure black cat, with silver fawn spots on my back; I like them, for some reason.

Wildpaw grinned, showing his sharp teeth. ''its okay, Lunarpaw, are you excited?''

''For what?'' I asked stupidly, my eyes landing on his.

'''The Gathering, silly!'' He purred, whacking me again, as I nodded. The gathering is a usually thing, but why do I feel excited? Deerspot always told me what happened when she got back from one; Bluepaw bounded up to us and purred loudly.

I smiled at my other best friend, Leafstar had joked on calling them ''The Apprentice Trio.'' Russetear, Lionheart, and Deerspot also joined in on the joke. I was skeptical, but then I started to like the title, it was fun to pretend…

As the day wore on, it got steadily hotter, until finally, every warrior went to their dens to sleep as the full moon shone above them.

Our small Shadowclan group ran towards fourtrees, where Gatherings are always held. I wrinkle my nose at the thought of meeting RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan, I already smelt RiverClan, with their fishy acidic smell, Yuck!

I leapt forward as Leafstar gave us a signal with her tail, two lashes and a twitch, as we bolted through the trees, more cats came into my view as Fourtrees appeared, with all its tree glory: Oh so many cats! Scents, Colors everywhere!

I managed to scent out a RiverClan she-cat, the one Deerspot always tells me about, Silverstorm, but I recognize none others. I scented the grasses and moors on the WindClan cats, the forestry and bramble scent of the ThunderClan cats, as my gaze finally rested on a pair of ThunderClan apprentices, who walked towards me. ''What happened to your eyes?'' the cream-colored she-cat asked, titling her head.

''I was borne during a day of black-sun.'' I managed to squeak out, pinning my ears shyly against my head as the apprentices exchanged shocked looks.

''Day of Black-Sun?'' The pale tabby tom mewed, his blue eyes stretching wide. The she-cat looked at me in admiration, as I felt hot under my fur. ''My name is Dawnpaw, and the tom is Mousepaw,'' The she-cat meowed as I sniffled a purr of laughter, Mousepaw? Hahaha!

As the gathering started, I ignored the leaders, whispering with the two ThunderClan apprentices, they're really cool, I wish we were in the same Clan. No, Lunarpaw, no! I'm not supposed to be making friendly with apprentices from another clan; I might meet them in battle…

Soon, but all too soon, the Gathering was over, and I was exhausted, stumbling over my legs, and tail, and my ears drooping. I walked in between Bluepaw and Wildpaw, who caught me every time I tripped over a piece of twig, or my very own four feet; Looks like I have four left feet, and no more graced that a three legged pig on a frozen pond.

Deerspot licked me and my two friends on the ears, as we stumbled into the apprentice den, falling asleep almost instantly.

My sleep was black, all black, no dreams, no nightmares, just blissful rest…

The next morning we had battle training with Owlpaw, Yay.

I stretched, making sure to whack Owlpaw in the ears, as I followed Bluepaw and Wildpaw, my eyes sparkling. Vainityeye growled, racing forward a cuffing my nose, as I recoiled, snarling. ''Hey!'' I yowled, my lips curling into a large snarl, as my claws unsheathed, digging rapidly into the ground, dust rolling up. Vainityeye smirked, her tail lashing, ''Aww..Is the little kit angry?'' She cooed, examining her claws.

''Ehy, Lunarpaw, let's go, she's not worth it.'' Bluepaw muttered, glaring at Vainityeye, before I was ready to pounce, I followed her, although reluctantly. Not even the news of Deerspot's new litter of five, Cometkit, Rosekit, Voicekit, Moonkit, and Flowerkit cheered me, I was bitter after that taunt, more fierce during battle training, biting too hard on a piece of prey, or unsheathing my claws during battle training.

That night, I had the weirdest dream ever.

_I jumped, looking around, I was in a gleaming field, with black and blue grass, and semi-dead trees, A large, white and ginger patched she-cat was looking at me, her green eyes glistening, ''Welcome to StarClan, Lunarpaw. '' She purred, licking her starry paw, ''My name is Mapleshade, and I am here to help you train.''_

''_Train..?'' I echoed, confused. She nodded, ''Yes, Train.'' She answered, her eyes narrowing._

''_But I, I already have a mentor!'' I mewed, my eyes widening, her eyes narrowed dangerously, ''Do you want everything you ever wanted? To be the most respected warrior in the clans?'' She mewed, as I nodded, my eyes bright._

''_Then you will train with __me.__'' She hissed, her eyes narrowing._

_I nodded, suddenly feeling grateful. ''The time you fall asleep tomorrow, then we will begin.''' She yowled, as I nodded in agreement._

Then, the dream ended, I don't know if it was real, or if it was just my nerves. All I know, is that, Mapleshade, she is something. I don't know what, good or bad. But something.


End file.
